


Finding You

by karlslanterns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 80’s AU, Angst, DNF, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Karlity, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, Skephalo, dreamnotfound, drive in, idk what to put hey guys, jock dream, karlnap, katlnapity, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlslanterns/pseuds/karlslanterns
Summary: A run in with a group of stuck up jocks that lead to a security guard chase at a casual Drive-In Movie leads George and his friends to be pestered by the football teams most popular players. But they’re not what they appear to be. Dream’s constant teasing with George turns into something more, but is it what they want?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed
Comments: 29
Kudos: 226





	1. Drive-In’s and Diners

**Author's Note:**

> For bug . Was gonna write a royal runaway au but he inspired me to write this amen

The air reeked of gasoline and smoke, there wasn't a single clear day in sight. Not even the rain could fix the musty air that would surely cause irreversible health effects in the future. 

George coughed , accidentally taking in a whiff of some kids cigar as he walked through the town he knew so well. He moved to Florida before high school, now he was a high school senior going in to one of the best colleges in the state. He was the dorky kid no one really paid attention to, he fit in with only a few people. His group was small but they all got along well. He appreciated what he had greatly. He was lucky to find new friends after moving to the states. He thought he was going to be bullied on his first day. That was until the tall lanky kid named Karl approached him because of a graphic t-shirt George happened to be wearing on that day. They hadn't separated since.

Karl introduced him to Quackity and Bad, and now they were a group of outcast students that should be the prime point for bullying but were actually irrelevant to the rest of the world.

"Jesus," Karl swiped away the smoke they had walked through, "no one has any respect these days."

"You should be used to it by now," George snickered, rolling his eyes with amusement. 

"Okay, Brit," Quackity spat with a lighthearted chuckle. Britain honestly wasn't any better to live in than where he was now; stranded in the humid Florida swamp. 

It was Saturday, so they thankfully didn't have endless hours of boring classes to attend. But, it wasn't like they paid attention to them anyway. They would go out after school until the dark hours of the night regardless of what day it was. They all regretted it the next morning, but it was worth it.

"Hey look guys," Bad pointed to a poster and lead the group to it. "It's drive in movie night. They're playing King Kong! We should go!"

The three boys glanced at each other, speaking in a telepathic way almost, and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I don't have anything tonight," George responded. 

Quackity puffed his chest out confidently before he spoke, "I happen to know how to get in for free."

"What? Flirting with the ticket girls?" Karl teased. That comment ended with a slap to the chest from the shorter boy. 

"No!" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "The gates broken to the east and we can climb under." He pouted, refusing to look at his friend.

"That's very illegal," Bad pestered, objecting the idea immediately.

"It's not that bad. It's an old movie, no harm done." George sided with Quackity on this one. It didn't hurt living life on the edge. It wasn't like he hadn't run from the cops once or twice in his time in the states. "We can have more money for snacks that way."

Bad opened his mouth to object again, but closed it knowing these boys don't budge once their minds were set on something. Bad was the peacemaker of the group, he absolutely hated all conflict and would rather play it safe than risking his life. Which George understood, but couldn't get behind when there was adventures to be had.

"We don't even have a car. Isn't that how drive in movies work?" Karl brought up.

Quackity groaned, "Karl, that's why we are sneaking in! You ever been to a movie before?" He walked ahead of the group in the direction they were walking before.

Karl frowned and ran after him, "Yes i have!" The two continued to bicker back and fourth with each other. George kept to himself as he walked with Bad.

The buildings were old and outdated, stained from rain and mold. It was kind of disgusting. The sidewalks were cracked all over the place and the road wasn't any better. You couldn't walk a mile without someone threatening to pull a knife on you. But that was just Florida, he was used to it. Yeah, he had gotten mugged countless times, but it wasn't like he had much on him anyway. The whole scene never really bothered him. It was home. 

They could never go anywhere to eat together. Seriously, it was a problem. Whether the food was roach infested, Quackity flirting with waitresses, Quackity and bad arguing, Quackity and Karl being rowdy.... Yeah, it was usually Quackity's fault. But it was funny.

They sat at a booth in the one diner in town that loved them. The chef liked giving them free food, which was great. He tells them they make his day better when they come in. They were like the MVP's of the diner. 

"I cant believe you almost fell because a girl said hi to you," Quackity laughed, stuffing complimentary corn chips in his mouth. 

"The side walk isn't very flat, that was not my fault!" Karl defended himself, shoving his best friend harshly with his shoulder. 

"You're annoying," George deadpanned.

"And you're ugly, looks like we get no winners here," Quackity retorted without a thought. George jaw dropped, pretending to be offended even though he knew he had it coming.

"Be nice Quackity!" Bad scolded. He was definitely the mom of the group. 

"He started it!" Quackity pointed fingers.

The waiters didn't even have to come by to ask the boys what they wanted. Within thirty minutes they had their plates ready in front of them. They were starving after not having anything all day besides the one snack they each got at the gas station at noon and it was almost six in the evening. 

"After this we'll get into the movie right as it starts. No one will see us," Quackity told the group. He knew a little too much about sneaking into places but none of them questioned it. "'Get us good seats probably because most people stay in their cars."

"Can I sit next to someone that isn't Quackity," Karl interjected, raising his hand like he was in class.

"Shut the fuck up," Quackity glared at him with a face full of french fries. 

"Language!" Bad frowned.

"Karls going to end up having to carry you home like the baby you are, Q," George added to the conversation. Quackity glared at him but didn't say a word. 

They finished up and paid, leaving before Quackity or Karl pulled some type of embarrassing stunt to get them out of paying. It was getting dark, the sun hiding behind the large buildings. The sky illuminated a dark orange glow. It wasn't much help with seeing, but it would do. They knew their way around anyway. Most of their long trips were in the middle of the night. 

It took the group twenty minutes to reach the drive in. They snuck around the back of the field and to the entrance Quackity told them about. Quackity went under first before the rest followed. There was no one around, no one suspected a thing. Lovely.

They snuck into a bunch of free seats and sat quietly as if they were there the whole time.

"What's this movie about," Karl whispered to Quackity.

"I have no idea, man," Quackity whispered back. The two giggled to each other before getting comfortable and paying attention to the movie. 

"I'll get us some snacks," Bad whispered to the group before getting up to leave.

George was focused on the movie, he rarely watched movies. He never saw the point in them. They were all too fictional for his liking. Karl had his head rested on Quackity's, whose head was rested on Karl's shoulder. 

About thirty minutes into the movie, the group of boys behind them were talking carelessly loud. They had been whispering the whole time, but now they were just getting obnoxious. 

One of them flicked the back of Quackity's neck, laughing as he did it. Quackity jumped and turned around. "What the fuck do you want?" 

"Oh, sorry, did I disrupt your date with your little boyfriend there," he pretended to be upset with Quackity's response, but really he was getting a kick out of it.

"We aren't dating! You're fucking gross. Piss off," Quackity snarled.

"Oh come on babe, you know you like it." He flicked Quackity's neck again. 

"I'll kill you," Quackity growled quietly. Karl stepped in and put his hand on Quackity's shoulder to try to calm him,

"You're only going to make it worse."

"Yeah, kid. Hey, control your pet would you?" Another one of the snotty boys chimed in.

"Pet?!" Quackity dropped his jaw in offense, his anger only growing. 

"Would you guys stop?" Bad turned around, trying to break the situation. "You're supposed to be respectful during a movie! There are people trying to watch!" 

"Mamma bear's getting angry," another one mocked. "Uh oh! Better back off before she gets her claws out!" The group laughed at that.

George did not want to get involved, in fact he wanted to pretend he wasn't even there. But then one of them began kicking his chair harshly. George tried to keep himself composed. But once he was almost thrown out of his seat, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you serious?" He stood up uncomfortably from his seat. "What is wrong with you? What do you want?"

"Pretty boys attention," the jock pursed his lips and batted his eyes. 

"Not the kind of attention you want," he retorted. "Leave us alone. You think you're funny, yeah?"

"You think you're tough?" The boy challenged. He wasn't even standing up, but George knew he could tower over him. And was much more buff than him. He could definitely get beaten six feet underground if he wasn't careful. George half regretted what he got himself into. "You're cute." 

Karl and Quackity were still fighting with the boys that were previously messing with them, Bad tried keeping everyone calm, so George had to handle this himself. 

The boy wore a clean letterman jacket, the same one from the school he went to. Which meant he has seen this dirty blonde asshole before. He knew the teams history of being utter jerks, he just never thought that they'd be victims of it. And he was not excited to run into them on campus after this incident.

"You're disrupting people's movie experience! Sit down!" The boy smirked mockingly, thinking he was smart.

George rolled his eyes, unimpressed and irritated. He grabbed his drink and took off the lid. Without thinking, he dumped the cup onto Dream, then smashed the styrofoam into his head. The group gasped in unison, about ready to jump George and his friends.

"Okay, we need to get out now!" Quackity panicked before dashing up from his seat.

A security guard nearby heard the commotion and pointed his flashlight on them. "Hey! You boys! Did you pay! What are you doing?"

The group ran for it. They ran in the direction they came from, quickly sliding under the gate and booking it. They didn't stop until they knew they were far enough from the drive in.

They found themselves in a field, panting and disheveled. Quackity began laughing, Karl following quickly after. Bad and George joined in. They all fell into the long, dry grass letting their giggles out.

"That was definitely not what I imagined movie night to be like," Bad chimed in, calming down.

"Much more fun than watching a movie." Quackity lauded on the ground, sighing contently. Karl found his spot on the boys torso. 

"I don't think almost getting jumped by a group of tough jocks then getting chased down by security guards is my idea of a calm movie night," Karl chuckled, talking with his hand up in the air as he mapped out the galaxy above him.

George laid down and stared up at the stars.

"Hey, at least we are alive." Bad recalled. It was true. The situation could have been so much worse.

"Can't believe George poured soda all over that one guy," Quackity said. He ran his fingers through Karl's soft hair comfortingly. "Bold moves. Didn't think you had it in you." 

"He was annoying. It was the only thing I could think of," he shrugged like it was nothing. "I don't regret it. I'd do it again."

Silence fell amongst the group. They stared up at the stars. They rarely got to see the stars. The city was so disgustingly polluted, you could barely see the night sky. From the field they could see everything. It was mesmerizing. 

George didn't remember it, but he must have drifted off at some point because before he knew it the sun was coming up.


	2. Nuisances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George doesn’t really think about the group of boys that messed with them at the drive-in. That is until One of them, Dream, has a bone to pick with him.

The boys managed to get to school before their first class started; they were out late at the diner last night. Quackity and the chef had a pretty good relationship, so he was allowed to stay as long as he wanted after closing and his friends just happened to be in on that. 

They had most of their classes together somehow. It made it easy to cheat off each other. George and Bad were usually the ones giving the answers away, but they never complain—though Bad would lecture the two because they never did their work themselves. 

George found it a little odd how none of the boys they had to deal with the at the drive-in were in any of their classes. They hadn't even seen them until that night. George made the assumption the group of jocks probably were pets to the teacher they most likely hung out with during lunch while George and his friends sat under a tree every day. It’s what the popular kids usually did. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that the group even crossed his mind again. 

"What's wrong, George?" Bad noticed the exasperation in George's face. "Didn't get your cup of coffee this morning?"

"One, yes I did thank you," George pointed at the cup that sat at the edge of the desk, "and two, nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" Karl noticed the boys conversation and felt the need to join in.

"I just find it strange how we have never see those assholes until the other night and apparently they attend this school," George informed them. 

"I've seen a few of them running around, never really though about them though," Bad told them. "Skeppy is in my science class." 

"Who the hell is Skeppy?" Quackity jumped in.

"The kid that sits across from us at our table," Bad elongated his words as if it was a rhetorical question. Quackity just nodded slowly. 

The boys never really paid attention to anyone outside of their own group. Unless it was Karl who was friendly with everyone, especially forensics and chess club. And Quackity just tagged along. They really never left each other's side.

On the other hand, George got annoyed when someone he didn't know would try to talk to him. He liked his circle and hated basically everyone. Teenagers were all jerks anyway, nothing good ever came out of their mouths.

A shiver went down his spine, remembering how the kids back in England treated him. He was alone back then, bullied at every corner he turned. It was why he moved.

The group found that out two years into their friendship with George. They were happy George let them come around after all that he had been through. 

"I don't think I ever want to see them again," Karl scoffed. "If George hadn't spilt that soda on that kid, a fist fight would have broken out and it would not have been pretty."

"I'd still like to punch those two guys square in the face," Quackity huffed, slumping down in his seat. 

"You would've gotten yourself killed," George spewed bluntly, flipping through his notebook rather than being interested in the conversation. 

Bad nodded in agreement, "and that would not have been fun to see." 

"Boys!" The teacher snapped at them in a harsh whisper, "students are working, quiet down!" They all just rolled their eyes and turned back to their half empty English worksheets.

The bell rang loudly, echoing through the halls signaling it was time for the students to go to lunch. Bad and George grabbed their bags before leaving their math class and heading to their spot where karl and Quackity were already waiting for them. 

George threw his backpack on the table and took a seat on the uncomfortable bench. Karl almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden clang of the backpack on the metal, just about rolling off of the bench. Quackity looked up at the two boys that joined them with a smile, continuing to comb his fingers through Karl's hair. 

"How can you lay like that? Isn't it uncomfortable?" Bad asked, pulling out his lunch. 

"Oh, yeah, definitely. But it's whatever," Karl giggled. He rose up from his spot on Quackity's lap, causing him to frown dramatically. 

"I have to run to my locker to grab my science book, I'll be back," George told the rest of the group before heading off. 

He was exhausted, but he kept his head up as he trudged through the crowded halls. In England, all his schools were always in buildings. But now he was in an open campus, a large field sat in the middle of the school where the classroom buildings surrounded it. It wasn't as busy and there were no stairs he had to rush up to make it to class in time. 

George swung open his locker and dug through the organized mess to grab his book. He really needed to clean it out but never got around to it.

There was a bang against the metal next to him, causing him to jump in surprise. He glanced over to see someone standing next to him, leaning against the lockers as support. He shoved the book in his bag and closed the door. 

His eyes widened to see the boy waiting was the one he had poured soda on at the movie. He tensed up, knowing he was definitely about to be thrown into a trash can. Or worse.

"You know how expensive that jacket was that you ruined?" He began. "You'll pay for it, you fucking geek. You could've gotten all of us in trouble you know?"

George decided to put up the act that he could care less. Though, it wasn't really an act. He really did not want to be there. So he just shrugged. "Okay, and? Just buy a new one. A little bit of pop can't hurt you. Piss off."

George turned to walk away, assuming the jock would get off his tail. But he felt someone following him close behind.

"You got a lot of nerve for a nerd like you, you know?" He pestered on. "Surprised you have made it this long without being dunked in a toilet bowl."

George didn't answer. He had seen plenty of toilet bowls in his time in school, just not in America. 

"You think you're smart don't you? Walking around avoiding me, yeah? Obsessed with my presence or something?" The tall, dirty blonde idiot went on, getting a little desperate for the attention.

"Says the one who found my locker then proceeded to follow me," George said as he stopped in his tracks, looking up at the athlete. He had some height on him, and he tried being careful with his words because he knew he knew he'd be squashed like a bug if he took it too far.

The boys jaw dropped for a moment as his ego broke down a little as George appeared less and less interested.

"I don't even have to be here, I could be with my friends. But I just thought you deserved punishment for what you and your friends did to us last night." 

George nodded slowly, pretending he cared. "Okay."He began walking again.

The jock stood in his spot for a moment before stumbling to catch back up with George. "You think you're tough, don't you idiot?"

"I have a name, call me it. George. Need me to spell it out for you?" He spat back sourly, becoming more miffed as time ticked on the longer he was next to this kid. He could tell his tactic was making the blonde angry, hoping it would get him to leave.

It didn't. 

"I'm not stupid, I can spell," he huffed. 

"I just assumed with all that brain damage you'd need a little bit of help." George smirked, proud of his snarky remark.

The athlete stopped in his tracks again, processing the words. It made him mad how unfazed George was by all of this. 

"You're trying too hard," George turned and told him before walking back to his group.

"Took you long enough," Bad said as George sat down.

"Got caught up, but I'm here now."

The group just shrugged it off and went on about their day.

George shoved all his books in his locker at the end of the day. He was ready to get home and sleep until he snuck out again in the middle of the night and regretted it in the morning. 

"I have a name, it's Dream," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. George rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut harshly.

"I didn't ask." George shoved past him. Dream didn't follow him this time thankfully.

George could only hope Dream's pestering would only last the day then leave for good. 

But instead he was faced with Dream's cocky smirk the first thing in the morning at his locker. George let out an irritated groan and pivoted on his heel and walked the opposite direction, praying that Dream didn't see him.

"You're hiding from me? What, you scared cutie?" Dream chuckled confidently. George in returned flipped him off. “Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? No wonder you look like shit.”

“Don’t you have some girls to make out with?” George muttered through gritted teeth. “Or shove some kids into lockers?”

“I don’t do that,” Dream frowned. “I’d rather be making your life miserable.”

“You’re failing.”

“You’re irritated, so I must be doing something right,” he snickered proudly. “What class do you have first?”

“None of your business. What do you want from me? I dump soda on you and now suddenly you’re all over me.” George held onto his backpack straps tightly as a way to contain his anger. Though he would really enjoy punching the annoying athlete in the face.

Dream shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Will you repay me for that jacket you ruined?” 

“Absolutely not. It’s probably fine, you just refuse to wear it to prove a point. You are truly the worst person I have ever met,” George huffed. “Leave me alone already.”

“You’re right—I did wash it...but that doesn’t mean it’s fine. You humiliated me!” Dream got defensive, and that only showed George he was winning and this would get him to leave. Finally.

“You humiliated yourself. You put on a whole circus, really. Not my fault you got what you deserved,” George deadpanned with a shrug. “And you do anything like that again, I won’t hesitate to do the same thing.” He stopped walking and looked up at him. “So don’t think you’re doing something by ‘torturing’ me, following me around like some annoying dog no one wants. You have friends, go find them.” He shoved past the blonde, leaving him stunned. The bell rang and George let out a relieved sigh, finally free for a few hours.

“Karl give it back!” George entered the class to Quackity climbing over Karl and shouting at him, trying to reach the pencil Karl stole. 

“You’re going to get us in trouble!” Bad stood up and took the pencil from Karl and returned it to Quackity, whose response was to stick his tongue out at Karl. Karl just shoved him playfully.

George laughed quietly to himself and sat down. 

“We didn’t see you this morning, were you running late?” Bad turned to him.

George nodded, “you could say so. Started the day off bad, but it’s okay.” Bad gave him a friendly smile and turned back to the front.

George ran his fingers through his hair and got right to work. 

“Hi George!” The same voice bounced off the walls of the locker pods during lunch. George gently banged his head against the side of his locker door a few times before slamming it shut.

He turned and looked at Dream, standing there with his hands shoved in his sweatpants and a bright smile across his face. George rubbed his eyes and dragged his hand down his face, expressing his annoyance. 

“My god...” he whispered to himself. 

And this continued to happen. Everyday. A week passed by, and Dream would meet George at his locker three times a day. His insults and teasing only continued on and George just cared less and less every passing day.

“Okay, do you guys remember the group of football players at the movies?” George asked at lunch.

“How could we forget,” Bad rolled his eyes, recalling the horrible night.

“Have any of them talked to you since?” He asked, hopeful he wasn’t alone on this one. 

They all looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“Nope. Why?” Quackity asked, taking some of Karl’s food and shoving it in his mouth. Karl slapped his chest, glaring at him. 

“Oh. Well the kid that I dumped soda on has been up my ass everyday for the past week and a half. I’m going insane.” George rubbed his temples. “I literally cannot go to my locker because he will be there ready to throw me some really bad taunts. I hate him more than anything.”

“Just dump soda on him again,” Karl cackled. The group rolled their eyes sarcastically through muffled laughter 

“I’d like to. He’s so annoying. All he wants to do is bother me all because I ruined his precious sweater, which, he is wearing today might I point out. He’s like the dog no one wants at the animal shelter, honestly.” George sounded drained talking about the whole ordeal. He knew if he hadn’t dumped the soda on him it would have much different, so it was definitely his fault for some of it. No matter how much he avoided Dream, he did not let up. “You guys got it easy,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Must suck being followed by an asshole. But I can’t relate, sucks to suck,” Quackity quipped. 

“I’d hate having to look at those jerks faces everyday. They were the worst,” Karl scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

“Oh believe me, I know. If they’re all like the one following me around, I would actually move schools. It’s enough dealing with just one,” George rolled his eyes. He rested his face on the palm of his hand and tapped his fingers to the table with the other. “I bet one of these days the whole gang is going to be there to jump me.”

Bad looked at him with horror. “No! Don’t say that, it won’t happen! I won’t let it happen.” 

“Oh come on, it’s bound to happen at this point. There’s no chance he’s doing this all by himself. And they definitely make fun of me after every conversation.” It wasn’t a big deal to George though. He learned to stop caring once he moved. He knew he had people to have his back now, so things like a bunch of man babies laughing at him didn’t hurt. 

“Probably,” Quackity said bluntly without hesitation. “I would too.” 

“Yeah yeah, of course you would,” George jeered back. 

“Do you need to go to your locker today?” Karl tilted his head with the question.

George shook his head. “Thankfully not. Finally one lunch free of him. It feels great. Maybe this will make him give up.” 

It didn’t though—all of George’s attempts to make him go away never worked. George tried getting away as quickly as he could before Dream showed up, but it failed.

“George! Hi!” He approached him with a bright grin and an airy chortle. 

“Dream...” he muttered under his breath, irritated already.

“Did you have a good day?” He asked.

“Oh, it was great. Especially because I didn’t have to deal with you at lunch. It was the best part,” he said passive aggressively. He shoved the books in his locker, them barely fitting amongst the other clutter, and slammed the door shut. 

“I had a good day too. But it could have been better if I got to pester you,” he laughed, rocking back on his heels. “And if I hadn’t failed my algebra test.”

“Algebra?” George rose his brow. He was confused as to why Dream was telling him this compared to his usual behavior. 

“I’m not good at math, alright?” He put his hands up in surrender, admitting to his flaw.

“Okay.” George just nodded, caring less. 

“What math class are you in?” 

“Calculus.” George showed Dream the math book he was holding before tossing his backpack over his side to put the book in it. 

Dream’s facial expression lit up. “You’re good at math then.”

“I guess,” George said without any sort of expression in tone.

Dream jumped with an idea, and George was already ready to reject it. There was no way in hell he would do anything for that idiot.

“So I assume you can do algebra...” he lead on, not finishing his sentence but leaving the context up in the air. George shook his head, understanding the message.

“I could care less if you’re failing. That’s your fault. I am not helping you.” George walked past an upset Dream. 

“Bye George!” He waved as George walked off. He didn’t get a goodbye back though.

George might have hated Dream more than he has ever hated a person before.


	3. Notecards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George needs to get rid of Dream. Dream’s mention of his flunking grade in algebra sparks an idea in George that he assumes will work perfectly and Dream would be out of his way!  
> Karl, being bubbly and friendly, begs the group to let another football player into their lives.

"I failed my algebra test yesterday," Dream's voice bounded off the pod walls as he approached George for another morning of bothering. George could care less, so he didn't say anything.

He huffed quietly to himself, taking whatever books he needed for his morning classes and holding them under his armpit. He shut his locker and stepped forward a few steps, stopped in front of Dream, and looked up at him. "I do not care. At all. I genuinely do not give a single fuck about what happens in your life." He spat before walking past him.

Dream let out a little defeated groan and spun around to follow George. It had become usual for Dream to act like some whiny child and follow George around in the mornings. George started arriving just a few minutes before class would start to try to avoid it, but Dream still managed to catch him. "You're an asshole," he pouted.

"Okay? Is that supposed to hurt me?" George had no sign of emotion in his voice, just a flat tone that showed he'd rather be anywhere else. 

"Dickhead." 

"Okay," George shrugged. 

"You're a prick. Has anyone told you that? Surprised you have friends, really. You have no redeeming qualities about you," Dream sneered. George rolled his eyes, knowing his attitude would be much different at lunch. 

George flung open the door to his English classroom. "Surprised your friends don't find you the most annoying human being on Earth. Do you ever shut up?" 

"Unlike you, I have people that like me," he rested his hand on his chest royally, speaking with a snobby mannerism that George could read too well. Dream most likely thought he was better than anyone, regardless of his bad grades.

It had been two full weeks since Dream had started this, and he refused to let up no matter what George did in attempt to get him to back off. The bell rang and George was quick to get inside and away from the unbearable athlete. 

"If I win this you have to give me your pretzels," Karl was talking to Bad over something.

"What do I get if I win?" He looked at the other boy who was on his knees in front of Bad's desk. It didn't seem like Karl was playing fair in their game of tic-tac-toe. 

Karl tapped his finger to his chin as he thought. "A kiss on the cheek!" 

Bad frowned, a little revolted by the idea. "Absolutely not! That's not even fair."

"Are my pecks not good enough for you Bad?" Karl pursed his lips, looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I—No I just don't want you to do that. You get food if you win! That's not a good trade," Bad stammered over his words as he tried explaining his point with careful words, wanting Karl to feel better while bargaining for something worthy.

"Just give him your sandwich Karl, it's not like you eat it anyway," George hummed as he took a seat.

Bad nodded, liking the idea. "Okay, not like he'll win anyway," Karl tittered, not really agreeing to the deal.

"I hope Bad beats your ass, Karl," Quackity mentioned, stuffing some dry cereal into his mouth. His feet were crossed over his desk and he sat back relaxed, observing the duo continue their game.

"Boys, class is starting please find your seats," the teacher scolded them from across the room. “And sit in them correctly.”

"I win automatically," Karl quickly called the game before sitting down, snickering to himself. 

"That's not fair!" Bad whisper shouted. George chuckled, shaking his head at his goofy group of friends he managed to stumble in to a few years ago. 

"You still dealing with that kid?" Quackity turned to George, keeping his voice low so they didn't get in trouble. 

George nodded. "Oh yeah. He will not let up. He's like a duckling that never becomes independent. The ugly duckling , but it never grows up to become a swan. That's what it's like." 

"Must be rough, cool thing nobody cares," Karl added in. That earned him a high five from Quackity as they laughed together. 

"I got you a sticker," Dream held a small gold star out to him when they met at lunch. George looked at it in revolt for a moment before turning away as a sign of rejection. "I was trying to give you something. Rude."

"I don't want it. I don't want anything that's from you, especially," he heaved quietly. 

Dream shoved the sticker in his pocket. "Have you had a good day?"

"The moments when I'm in class are the best. I don't have to see you during those times," he smiled at him sarcastically then turned back to his locker. 

Dream fell against the locker, his feet crossed in front of him in a way to keep his balance. He pushed his messy hair out of his face, waiting for George to get out of his locker and pay attention to him. George only took his time because of this.

Dream cleared his throat, attempting to grab the interest of the shorter boy. It didn't work. So, he did it three more times, getting louder with each one. George moved the door of his locker just enough to glare at Dream. "What do you want?"

"To annoy you," he shrugged. "It's working." He was cocky in the way he spoke. It was clear he knew what he was doing. George slammed his locker shut and immediately started on his way back to his lunch table.

"I'll see you after school!" Dream beamed brightly. George scoffed and ran down the halls to meet back up with his friends.

"Why don't you tell us who it is?" Bad asked as George sat down.

"It's irrelevant. I don't want his filthy name in my mouth anyway," he sounded aggravated from his previous encounter. 

"That's a good point," Karl snapped his fingers into finger guns. "I don't think I ever want to get to know any of them."

Quackity scoffed. "Me either. It's enough listening to you complain about it. I couldn't ever deal with that." 

"Rub it in why don't you?" George deadpanned sarcastically. 

"Not my fault you dumped a soda on a guy," Quackity shrugged. 

"He's so weird. One day he's a complete asshole, then the next he pretends he's heaven on Earth. I despise it," his fist slammed into the table gently, just enough to show how truly bothered he was by the whole thing.

"Nothing gets him to leave?" Bad asked.

George shook his head. "Absolutely not. Ignoring him just makes it worse." 

George went on about the rest of his classes. He enjoyed the time he had away from Dream. Plus, his classes were fun. He only had science and history after lunch, so he was let off easy. 

"Hey cutie," Dream chuckled lightly. As George stuffed the books into his bag, Dream closed the locked gently. "Let me guess, you had a good day until I came around."

"It's like you can read my mind," George answered acerbically without looking up. 

"Just an assumption," he shrugged. "You'll be happy based on the news I have for you."

"I actually don't even want to hear it." George slung his backpack over his shoulder, and started walking away. Dream tore himself away from the lockers to follow behind the stubborn brow haired boy. 

"I might get kicked off the football team because of my math grade. Thought that would make you happy," Dream shared quietly. He was ashamed of himself, George could tell. The silence sat between them awkwardly. George decided not to say anything though. Because truthfully, he still could care less. Dream's problems weren't his to worry about.

"Bye George!" Dream said, stopping to let George walk alone. Regardless of the reaction, which he expected, he still had a glow to him when he waved goodbye. 

Karl jumped to his side, rocking him as his arm wrapped around his shoulder. "You up for some early dinner?"

George nodded, "I'm starving." The two ran to meet up with the rest of the group waiting for them at the sidewalk. 

\- 

George threw his backpack onto his dimly lit desk he used for all his school work. It was organized cleanly, and he made sure to clean it every time he was finished with his work. 

He swiveled in his chair, one leg over his knee and tapping a pen to his teeth. He eyed an unopened packet of flash cards that sat at the edge of his desk, never having any use to him. He knew he’d never use them any time in the future either. He leaned over and grabbed them, tossing them around in his hands. 

He knew Dream was failing algebra—not that he cared. Nor did he care much about his situation with football. But if helping him would get him to bug off...then maybe that was what George had to do.

An idea sparked in his mind; he’d deliver notecards with one algebra tip on each one and put it in Dream’s locker. It was the perfect plan. Then, Dream would have no reason to bother him! Well, that was if he even figured it was him. The entire thing could go south and Dream could never guess who was doing it. But, nonetheless, it was the only way to freedom. It was worth a shot.

George wrote three notecards, detailed with advice and even drawings. He hoped it was enough. He signed each one differently.

“To: piece of actual shit, ...... From: could care less.”

“To: living version of the ugly duckling....From: not your math tutor, just want you to go away.”

“To: most annoying human on earth..... From: fuck you.” 

He hoped Dream would get the message from the passive aggressive signatures. He stuffed them in his backpack, ready to deliver them the next day. Luckily, he already knew where Dream’s locker was because he had mentioned it once or twice. He talked too much. 

-  
The next morning, George discretely slipped the paper into the boys locker as he was walking to his English class. Dream had bounced off of him early that morning, having some football things to take care of. George wasn’t proud of the fact he was doing this, but he reminded himself it was just to get him to leave. 

“Okay but, hear me out—“ Karl began, but Quackity cut him off.

“You literally said yesterday that you would never talk to any of those assholes, and now you suddenly want to invite him,” he pointed at the new student without any attempt to hide it, “to our table? The person that was calling me your pet?” Quackity was clearly aggravated by, what George could infer, Karl’s suggestion to befriend one of the football players.

“What’s going on?” George asked as he took his seat.

“Karl,” his name rolled off of Quackity’s tongue sourly, “wants to invite that jerk to our group because he’s ‘lonely’.”

“He just moved in to the class! Of course he wouldn’t have any friends here!” Karl tried reasoning. George looked over at the athlete they were arguing about. He had a black mullet and wore some sort of sports headband around his head. George recognized his character, pinning him to the ‘Sapnap’ Dream had told him about. 

“Yeah, no shit. And he doesn’t deserve any either.” Quackity grumbled under his breath. 

“Maybe he is different without his friends around!” Bad chimed in, siding with Karl. 

Quackity slammed his fist on the table, “Come on! Don’t tell me you’re agreeing with him! George, are you going to say something or what?” George just shook his head.

“Two against one,” Karl said quickly before getting up and rushing over to the football player. Quackity rolled his eyes and slammed his head onto the desk. 

“You can sit here. Don’t mind him, he’s grumpy. Didn’t get a lot of sleep,” Karl dragged the new kid over to their group. He sat the boy down next to him and Bad. 

“Hi!” Bad chirped happily. “I’m Bad.”

The jock just waved with a shy smile on his face. He wasn’t much of a talker. 

“This is Quackity, my best friend,” Karl laughed. Quackity just flipped the two off, keeping his head down. “And that’s George.”

“I’m Sapnap,” the new kid mumbled quietly. George wasn’t all for the new addition. He already had to deal with one annoying football player. But this one seemed quieter...so he might be able to handle it. 

The group began talking amongst themselves, discussing their plans for their book assignment together. Quackity was pretty quick to warm up to Sapnap. He liked whoever Karl liked, so it was predictable Quackity wouldn’t be able to keep up his act for long.

Sapnap was exactly the way he remembered Dream describing to him one day. He didn’t pay attention to his ramble much, but he could nitpick certain things. Quiet when you first meet him, but he warmed up quickly. George could already see Karl and Sapnap growing close in the future. 

“Quackity admitted he didn’t mind Sapnap in our group,” Karl said proudly at lunch. 

Quackity nudged him, “shut your mouth.” 

“He wasn’t bad. I don’t think the other ones are like him though,” Bad mentioned.

George nodded. “Definitely not like him...I’d rather be followed around by Sapnap.”

“So it’s not Sapnap that’s following you? Then who is it?” Bad turned to him with the question.

“I already told you I’m not telling you. But, that does remind me that I need to grab my science book. I’ll be back,” George was quick to run off to avoid any further questions.

On his way to his locker, he slipped the second flash card into Dream’s locker and went on his way. Of course the blonde football player was already waiting for him.

“You took long enough,” Dream scoffed as if he was on a strict time schedule.

“That was the point...” George didn’t give much energy into his answer. “It’s not like you have to come here, you know.”

“I do though. So I can mess with you.” Dream acted like it was his job to pester George. George wished he’d quit. 

“Okay.” George grabbed his book, shut his locker, and walked away. He hated conversations with that boy. He let out a sigh, just hoping his plan would fall through perfectly.

He assumed that it would start the next day though, because he was met with the same green eyes at the end of the day after he dropped off the last note. “You’re a slow walker, you know that?”

“And how does that effect you?” He cocked a brow, throwing his books into their respective place. 

“Did you pass PE?” He leaned against the lockers with his arms folded across his chest. 

“I did, thank you very much. Just because I walk at a pace you don’t particularly enjoy, doesn’t mean I am a failure.” He slammed his locker shut. He stood there though, not immediately walking away for once. 

“You make everything a challenge,” Dream poked the center of George’s chest when he spoke, sort of in a way to irritate him more.

George rolled his eyes. “Ohkay...Says the football player,” he jeered. He had a small chuckle in him as he spoke. 

Dream pressed his lips together. “Good point,” he didn’t continue on, knowing he couldn’t win this argument.

George gave him a nod before spinning around and went on his way. 

“Bye George!” He hoped that was the last one he would ever hear from that idiot.

-

He walked into his locker pod the next morning. There was no Dream in sight. He let out a thankful sigh. His plan was working.

He unlocked his locker and opened it. A little note flew out and drifted to the ground. George looked at it curiously before bending down to pick it up.

The note read:

“To, cutie

Thank you <3

From: green eyed monster”

George gagged in disgust and shoved the note in his pocket. He didn’t think Dream would figure it out so easily, nor did he ever expect to be getting notes in response. But still, he continued to put the helpful flash cards in Dreams locker every day.

And Dream began showing up to George’s locker less and less. It was blissful. He just had to deal with the cheesy notes he received back—he didn’t really pay attention to them anyway. He continued to sign the same way he did the first night he started, each one was different and insulting. And Dream returned in the same format.


	4. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s group is set in a sticky situation when trying to finish their English project. Quackity’s feelings get the best of him and has an outburst.  
> Dream continues to send aggravating notes to George, only causing his hate to grow stronger.

"This is the most stupid book I have ever read," Quackity whined, throwing the paperback on the table. 

"Did you even read it?" Bad asked, already knowing the answer before Quackity could say but he asked nonetheless.

"Nope," Quackity shrugged proudly. He only read books that caught his attention, this particular one did not. 

Karl rolled his eyes sarcastically and full of joy. The group sat together in their english class, planning out their poster for the english project that was due soon. The new kid sat pretty quietly, but Karl did the best he could to include him. It had only been a few days, but he was already pretty close with the shy football player. 

"You're lucky we like you. If we didn't we would've ratted you out by now," Bad scolded. 

"Okay, mom," Quackity pretended to put his hands up in surrender, mocking Bad.

"We can meet at my house tomorrow after school and get it all done. Sound good?" Karl suggested, writing the finishing touches to their outline.

Sapnap nodded, "yup. Perfect!" He smiled brightly. 

"I go to your house everyday, Karl. Of course it works," Quackity gave him a weak thumbs up and a fake smile. 

"I'll be there," George commented and Bad agreed along. 

Hours later, he found himself dashing through the hallways to slip in his second math tip of the day at the blonde boys locker. He knew there would be another cheesy note in his own locker by the end of the day from that boy, and he wasn't looking forward to it. They were always so...revolting.

"To, sir dumbass the second 

You're the best :]

From, dogboy"

"To, president stupid 

I miss you <3

From, jerkface 3000"

“To, my beloved 

you have an adorable face I hope you know that ://)

From, cowardly lion” 

The way he signed their names did earn a little chuckle out of George sometimes. Not that he would admit to liking them, they were just a waste of paper. At least George was using his for good and putting useful math tips on them. Dream just used paper to be painfully obnoxious. 

Dream had showed up less and less, it was very staggered when George saw him throughout the week. It only meant his notecard strategy was working perfectly. Soon he wouldn't have to even send out the notecards and he would be gone for good! 

George hadn't been able to throw away the cheeky notes he received from Dream on the daily though. Maybe he could burn them all at once when they finally stopped. But, he still had them all sitting in a box on his desk, waiting for the day they'd be ripped up and trashed. 

"To, stupid dumb dumb head

you're so sweet has anyone ever told you that? 

from, captain quarterback"

All the notes were so weird. George just scanned over them, gagged, then shoved them in his pocket and went on with his day. The worst one he got so far was the one from the day before:

"To, just let me love you 

im passing all my math assignments recently because of you :]

From, your boyfriend"

George was tempted to toss that one straight in the bin, it was disgusting. He hated Dream more than ever, he wanted him off his back. It felt impossible.

So, he did what he had to. 

"To, you're not and never will be my 'boyfriend', you're disgusting get out of my life already."

"From, you are a terrible human being I wish we never met." 

He hoped he'd never get another cocky message like that ever again. He hated it when Dream thought he was being smart. 

"Where's Karl?" George asked, sitting in his respective spot at the the lunch table. Quackity sat staring at the table aimlessly, picking at the tearing paint.

"With Sapnap," he muttered. It sounded bittersweet. Quackity was not enthusiastic about this news at all. George had noticed how close Sapnap and Karl had gotten, but he would have though Quackity would join along. 

"He's sulking," Bad leaned over to George and whispered.

George nodded slowly, understanding the situation. "Odd how a football player took the time to even hang out with Karl rather than his friends," George tried laughing to lighten the mood, but it only resulted in Quackity slamming his fist on the table. 

"Yeah, funny. It's great, really. I'm glad he's branching out and finding new friends." George could detect the sarcasm from a mile away. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Quackity was usually never angry at the fact Karl had a new friend. It most likely was because this new guy happened to be one of the football players that messed with them at the movie. Which made sense. George would be angry about that too—ditching your best friends to hang out with some jock.

For the record, it was not what George was doing. He was forced into his situation. Karl was doing it voluntarily. 

"He'll be here tomorrow, he told us!" Bad tried keeping Quackity down to earth. 

Quackitys legs bounced up and down quickly as he nodded. "Yeah. Whatever. I don't even care.” 

“Sure...clearly you don’t care...” George muttered under his breath, unconvinced. But he didn’t push on.

The lunch was quiet and awkward. Bad and George had a few short conversations, but not much. The atmosphere was uncomfortably tense after Quackity’s small outburst. 

He hated to admit it, but the note that flew out of his locker after school relieved some of the negativity from lunch. He picked it up and scanned it, finding himself annoyed at the cheesy letter.

“To, lord dickhead the third

I got yelled at in my English class because I was busy thinking about you :]

From, brown haired beauty”

George let out a disheveled chuckle and shoved the note in his pocket. He couldn’t stand that kid.

His night was spent coming up with the perfect math notes for Dream to use instead of doing his own homework.

The next morning Dream was sat on the floor in front of George’s locker. George immediately knew he wasn’t going to enjoy what was to come. 

“Good morning George,” Dream greeted in a rough voice. He looked like he had just woken up. 

“Dream,” George answered, trying to move aside him to access his supplies. 

“I have a football game in a few weeks.” He got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He rested his arm against the locker and leaned against it. “Have you ever been to one?”

“No.” George answered dryly. 

Dream teetered on his feet. “You should come then. Bring all your friends, they’d love it!” 

George slammed his locker shut and pivoted towards Dream in indignation. “Why the hell do you think we would go to a game where a bunch of rotten smelling, egotistical boys who hate us toss a ball around a field?” He crossed his arms, expressing how discontent he was by the suggestion from the bothersome athlete.

“I dont hate you. And I’m asking you to come because I don’t hate you,” Dream went on hesitantly, trying to find a half way decent argument. 

“I’m not going to your stupid football game,” he grumbled in return. “Why would you even think I’d want to go? I hate you more than anyone I know, alright? Can’t you just accept that?”

Dream didn’t respond. He was taken back by how George answered. George didn’t care though. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the locker pod, leaving Dream to mope to himself.

“Someone’s pissy,” Quackity decided to comment as George aggressively took his seat. He folded his arms across the table and slammed his head down.

“Oh goodness,” Bad jumped a little at George’s response. He rubbed his back a few times softly, trying his best to make George feel better. 

“Is he okay?” Sapnap leaned over to Karl, asking the question in a whisper. Karl just nodded, knowing George was okay and just being dramatic. 

“We’re going to the diner after we finish the English project,” Karl changed the subject. “Celebratory finish!” 

“I’ll get us free food,” Quackity chirped happily. 

Sapnap cocked a brow, wondering how that was even supposed to happen. “He and the chef are really close, so we get free food a lot.” Karl answered Sapnap’s silent question. 

To the groups surprise, George was still upset when lunch rolled around. His head hidden in the table, his anger spewing off of him in a wave that spread through all three of them.

“Okay, why are you so pissed off?” Quackity finally decided to ask.

George’s head shot up. He definitely did not show signs of being in a good mood. “That stupid football player! He’s so annoying! He thinks he can just play it off as if he’s not some asshole jerkface! Tried inviting me to a goddamn football game like some maniac. As if he hasn’t been torturing me for the past few weeks!”

“You let him get to your head too much,” Karl advised. “If you didn’t care, then you probably wouldn’t be as annoyed as you are. Let yourself calm down, man. This isn’t the end of the world. He’s just stupid.” 

George took in a few deep breaths, letting Karl’s words sink into him. He shouldn’t have still been so angry still, regardless of what happened. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. You’re right.”

Despite it all though, before even going to the lunch table he dropped the note off in Dream’s locker. He told himself not to, but it was habit now. 

George let a soft smile fall on his face to show his group that he was fine now. All he had to do was get through the rest of the day without seeing Dream, and it would be alright.

He didn’t see Dream, thankfully. He rarely did. The notes were how they—well, Dream— communicated. 

“To, pissbaby 

I’m sorry about this morning, didn’t realize how it was out of line. Hope you can forgive me <3

From, really really upset kid :(“

George sighed in defeat, it was hard to truly stay angry at him when he acted so innocent. He was literally a lost dog that no one wanted.

“Let’s go, loser!” Quackity hollered from down the hall before running off to meet up with their English group. George shook his head lightheartedly, shoving the note into his bag, and running after them. 

“I got all the material, we just need to get it glued on,” Karl informed the group that sat in their respective spots in Karl’s bedroom. 

Bad nodded and got right to work. It was usually Bad who did all the layout work, he was skilled in design. George wrote down all the needed information and Quackity observed until he found something to add his input on. 

Karl and Sapnap worked together on drawing what they needed to. They sat together, shoulder to shoulder, laughing and giggling about whatever they were talking about. George’s eyes flicked between Quackity’s glares and the two boys. 

“You good?” George broke the silence between them. 

“I’m great, George.” Quackity uttered through gritted teeth. 

George just nodded slowly, not entirely convinced but decided to let him be. He had never seen Quackity so riled up about something that seemed so simple and harmless. He would usually be working with Karl, even though he wasn’t the best artist. He did everything with Karl, but he seemed to be caved in now, keeping his distance from him. George didn’t get why.

It had been a few hours, the boys were taking a break. Sapnap rested his head in Karl’s lap, letting him run his fingers through his long, tangled black hair. Quackity sat opposite them, his knees tucked to his chest. He tried engaging in the conversation, but he sounded upset every time he did. 

“Karl kept trying to draw butterflies, so I had to scold him. There’s literally not a single mention of butterflies in the book,” Sapnap chuckled, recalling their time working.

“They were pretty, alright!” Karl giggled in defense.

Quackity cleared his through and got up from his spot. He grabbed his bag without a word and stormed out of the room. The boys looked at each other in silence, not sure what to do. 

“Should I-?” Karl started, but was cut off by George.

“I’ll go.” George volunteered. He ran out and after Quackity, already knowing the direction he was heading. 

Quackity was fast, his running not stopping until he heard George call for him for the third time. 

“Quackity! What the hell man?” George panted, catching up to the shorter boy. “Why’d you storm out like that?”

“None of your business,” Quackity spat. 

George shook his head. “Tell me. You’ve been off this entire time. What’s wrong?” 

Quackity bit his lip, his mind torn between whether to respond or not. But he gave in. “He’s replacing me, George! With that stupid jock! I’m nothing to him anymore, George!”

“He’s not replacing you,” George tried grounding the boy. He was shaking, his hands stuffed in his pockets tensely. He stood uncomfortably, looking off to the side to avoid eye contact. “Why would you be worried about your best friend replacing you? He’s just making new friends, Q.”

“I just know he has a thing for that asshole! It’s obvious! They’re probably dating already, kissing and all. He doesn’t care about me anymore,” Quackity responded bitterly. He went to turn around and walk away, but George grabbed him and spun him around. 

“You wish that were you?” George asked boldly. Quackity shook George’s hands off of him. “Quackity, listen. He loves you, I promise. More than an—“

“Not like I love him.” Quackity muttered angrily. George looked at him up and down. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes at any second, he looked lost and vulnerable. Nothing George had ever seen from him. 

“I’m serious, Q—“

Quackity cut him off once again. “Will you shut the fuck up? You can’t just fucking chase after me and spill out lies, thinking everything will be okay! You’re wrong, so fucking wrong George. You don’t fucking get it,” he spewed through gritted teeth. 

“Don’t say that, Quackity. You should know he loves you,” George was careful with his words. He wasn’t experienced in situations like this, but he tried his best.

“Bullshit,” he chuckled sadly. “Go pester Karl and his little boyfriend or something instead. Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone,” he shouted lowly. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder before turning and sprinting away. 

George stood there for a few moments, wrapping his head around what had happened. There was no way he could help Quackity out of this. 

“What happened?” Karl asked, standing up defensively as George walked in. 

“Uh, he had something to take care of. Had to leave early, it was important,” George lied on spot, rubbing the back of his neck. Karl didn’t believe him, but he sat back down anyway and nodded. Sapnap looked at him with concern, comforting him quietly. 

“We should go and get some food yeah? We’re finished anyway,” Bad decided to change the mood. 

“I’m starving,” Sapnap agreed. The group piled out into the streets and made their way to the diner.

They sat together in a booth, Sapnap and Karl across from Bad and George. Karl was quiet, lost in his jumbled thoughts. Sapnap rubbed his arm gently, doing what he could to provide assurance. 

George felt guilt sink in for lying, but it was the best thing he could do for Quackity. 

“What can I get for you boys? Same as usual?” A waitress approached their table.

“Is Quackity on shift?” Karl asked rather than ordering. He was frantic in his tone, anxious for an answer. 

The lady shook her head. “He’s here but not working. Boss is dealing with him.” Her smile was friendly yet so clueless. Karl shook his head, looking down at the table. His hands itched at his hair in frustration and confusion. 

“He’s okay, right?” He asked.

“He wasn’t when he came in, not sure about now though. Boss has been in with him for about half an hour,” She delivered with her sweet country accent. “Not sure what’s going on, he looked rough though.”

“Shit,” Karl muttered under his breath. He nodded his head and looked up at her with a gentle smile. “Okay, thank you.”

“We’ll take the usual,” Bad steered the conversation away from the Quackity situation. “Thank you,” he grinned.

The lady walked off, leaving them to sit in awkward silence. Bad and George were able to spark conversation with each other, Sapnap chimed in occasionally but focused on keeping Karl sane. He rested his head on the table, his leg bouncing restlessly. 

It was safe to say, it was the worst dinner they had ever had at that diner.


	5. Suspicions and Study Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnaps discovery of the notes George had been exchanging with Dream leads to lighthearted conflict amongst the two athletes. The algebra test doesn’t add onto the stress of the day, so Dream goes to George for help.
> 
> Read notes :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY OKAY.
> 
> A few chapters will be like this one where POV’s change. It starts in Dream’s and ends with George’s (the transition is clean i promise). Let me know if you like the multiple POV chapters or not!! Enjoy :]

The math teacher murmured on to the class, speaking nonsense algebra that barely made any sense. It was all a haze to Dream. No matter how much he stared at the chalk board, it was all a blur. 

He scrambled through his math book, desperately searching for the chapter the class was on.

Maybe failing was partially his fault. He constantly dozed into space, convinced he was listening to the boring lecture but instead he was lost in his empty thoughts. 

“Shit,” he whispered to himself, his collection of notecards falling out of the book and flying to the floor. 

“Jesus Dream, you’re stacked. You do a lot of studying or something?” His seat neighbor, Sapnap, chuckled, going to help him pick them up. Dream swatted his hand away defensively as he cleaned up his mess. Sapnap cocked an eyebrow, retracting his hand.

Dream stacked the cards on his desk neatly. “Yeah.”

Sapnap nodded slowly, unconvinced. “You don’t have to be so thwarting, sheesh.” He reached over and snatched the top card from Dream before he could object. He scanned the card, reading its contents.

Dream froze in place, unable to react. He felt his face warm up nervously. Those were his notes. He didn’t want anyone’s hands on them.

“To, idiot who i despise with my entire heart and soul.  
From, colourblind freak” Sapnap read aloud. He gave Dream a look that said ‘so who is it?’.

Dream groaned, running his hands down his face. He was caught, Sapnap had to know. Right? Panic flushed over Dream’s body, he wasn’t ready for this. 

“Who...is sending you notes with algebra tips on them...with really mean, yet hilarious, signatures?” Sapnap chuckled, amusingly re-reading the card. “And you have a bunch of them! Is it a girl? Oo, has Dream got a girlfriend?” He teased, jogging at him gently.

Dream swiped the card away from him. “No, I don’t,” he spat. “Just someone doing a favour for me. I guess.” 

Sapnap tried taking it back, but the paper ripped in half at the harsh tug. Dream’s face dropped in horror and disappointment. He held his half between his fingers momentarily, processing what just happened. “Sapnap...,” he let out in a broken whisper.

The cards were special to him. Every single one. They made him grin like a kid in the best candy store in town, allowed to grab whatever sweets he pleased. It made his heart soar at every sour remark the person on the other end sent him. It meant something to him. Someone who finally wanted to help him. Not to mention that person hated his guts, that was something to be acknowledged at a different time. 

“Oh—Uh, shit. Sorry,” Sapnap apologized. Dream threw the other half at him. He looked like he was at the verge of tears, all life in his eyes fading away. He turned forward in his seat and let his head fall onto his desk, using his arms as a pillow.

Sapnap bit his lips. He was set on the fact it was a girl sending these to Dream or he wouldn’t be acting as emotional as he was. He shook his head. “Um...you can always get more! You seem to have a lot! You keep them all I’m guessing.” 

There was no response. Dream was silent, sulking in his own misery. It was a little white flash card, but it meant the world to him. How George took his time to do that for him. How in some way each clever signature made his heart beat a little faster in his chest and his cheeks light up with glee. Losing one of those cards felt like losing a piece of himself. 

Sapnap sat uncomfortably, unsure what to say. “I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal. If you ask for a new one she’ll say yes!” 

The teacher tapped on Sapnap’s desk, causing him to jump a bit. She looked at him with annoyance. “Did you hear what I said?”

Sapnap pressed his lips together. “No,” he elongated his vowels, his voice squeaky and unsure in his response.

“There is a test tomorrow. I don’t appreciate talking while I am teaching. Next time it happens, I’ll deduct points,” she hissed before strutting away.

The bell rung. Sapnap stuffed the two pieces in his book before running out. 

Dream carried himself heavily out of the classroom. He was in no way excited for the sudden announcement of a test on top of losing a helpful tip he had been using on his work. He trudged through the crowded halls, avoiding people who tried to grab his attention. He had one goal.

He always got the same looks every day, some girls and their batty eyes, others with a cheerful thumbs up, and then those who hated him. No one hated him the way George hated him though.

He scanned the open field, searching for George and his group of friends. He didn’t get to see him that morning. He knew the notes were a way to get him to disappear from his life, so he started showing up to his locker less and less. It was the same cycle. George was agitated, Dream was...well, Dream, then they didn’t see each other again for a while. 

Dream caught George’s eye as he walked along. He nodded his head to the side as a way to signal the boy to join him at his locker.

George let out a defeated sigh, turning to Karl and Bad. “I’ve got to run to my locker. I’ll be back.” He slapped the table a few times before rushing off to his locker. He didn’t know why he even listened to Dream. He hated him. But the strings he was attached to thought otherwise.

“What do you want,” he spoke in an unamused tone, walking up to the locker. Dream cleared his throat, aiming to get straight to the point.

“I have an algebra test tomorrow,” he began. George glanced up at him for a moment with a expression that showed him he could care less. “So...,” he rocked on his feet, stepping off the lockers that he was previously leaning on. “I was wondering—“

“If I could help you.” George finished his sentence. He slammed his locker shut. 

“Yeah, uh. That’s exactly what I was going to ask,” Dream stammered. He felt pink dust highlight his cheeks, hoping it wasn’t obvious. He was embarrassed, he hated asking for help. Especially in situations like this.

“Are my math tips not enough?” 

“Oh, no they are!” Dream waved his hands, defending himself, clasping them together. “I just...wanted more prep. You know?” He rubbed his neck nervously. 

George squinted his eyes, unsure about the question. “And you can’t do it yourself?” He was persistent in how he acted, always clearly expressing his distaste to Dream. He hated Dream, he stuck to his narrative. That opinion would never change.

“I don’t know how. I’m not amazing at studying,” Dream admitted. “I just want to do the best I can, you know? And who else is more qualified to help me than you?” He insisted, his hands shimmied in the air as he talked like it would help him convince George.

George blinked a few times, letting the question circle in his mind. After a few moments, he let a hefty sigh come from his mouth. “Fine. This is a one time thing. That’s it, you got it?” He scolded.

Dream jumped for joy, latching his hands onto George’s shoulders and shaking him gently. “Thank you!” 

“Meet me in that corner over there. I don’t want to be seen with you.” George pointed across campus where no one sat. Dream nodded and grabbed his bag, running off.

George stood in place for a moment. ‘This was all just a scheme to get him to leave’ he reminded himself. Anything to get Dream to leave him alone. He grabbed his things and told the two boys—Quackity hadn’t shown up to school that day— that he had to help a teacher with something. 

Dream sat with his legs criss crossed, eagerly anticipating their study session. “George!”

“You saw me five minutes ago, you idiot,” George scoffed, taking a seat next to Dream. “You already have your things out...that helps. You have a study guide?”

Dream nodded, tugging the sheet out of his bag. “I haven’t looked at it though.” 

George grabbed it and read over it. “Okay...this is simple. This shouldn’t take very long.” George looked over at Dream, their eyes locking immediately. George’s face grew into a disgusted cringe and turned away, ignoring the heat that spread to his face. It was hot outside. Dream on the other hand looked at George like he was the only thing in the world. It was revolting.

George cleared his throat, moving on. “Anyway. We Can work through every problem. Show me what you know.”

They worked together for about fifteen minutes, quickly going through the problems. Dream seemed to understand more than he knew, taking useful tips from George and what he could recall from the notecards. 

“You’re so smart,” Dream gushed, shoving George gently. George pushed him away harshly. 

“You think you’re dumber than you actually are,” he deadpanned back.

A cocky grin spread across Dream’s face. “Did I hear that right? Did... George himself just compliment me?”

“You’re still stupid.”

“There’s the George I kn—“ his sentence was cut short as his attention darted across the way. A familiar athlete with a long black mullet was walking in their direction. Dream hopped onto his feet and scrambled to get behind a pillar that stood nearby.

George knotted his eyebrows together quizzically, his attention shifting from boy to boy. “What the hell are you doing?” He couldn’t help out to let out a muffled chortle at whatever Dream was doing. 

Dream peeked around both sides of the pillar before turning to George and harshly shushing him, placing his finger over his lips. George only grew more confused. He rolled his eyes in amusement, playing along and going silent. 

Dream let out a heavy breath of relief, falling back onto the ground next to George. George let out a laugh, prodding him in the stomach. “What the hell was that?” 

Dream choked on his words, not sure what to say exactly. “You said you didn’t want to be seen with me.” 

“I don’t think he would have seen us,” George rose a brow, giggling merrily. “You’re dramatic.”

“I am not,” Dream huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest at the insult.

“As if you don’t cry like a puppy every time I ignore you,” he cocked his head arrogantly with the trenchant remark. 

Dream dropped his head, shaking his pointer finger at George in defeat. “You...You got me there.” 

George bit his lip, resisting the smile that wanted to plaster itself on his lips. Dream looked at him with genuine delight. His eyes were always so soft when they met George’s.

“Do you want to finish the study guide?” George looked back down at the page awkwardly. 

Dream jerked from his trance. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, nodding vigorously. “Yeah. Yes. Please.” 

They worked at a comfortable volume for the rest of lunch. They didn’t mess around anymore, it was just work.

That all their acquaintance-ship was, work. Regardless of the cheesy notes Dream liked to slip in George’s lockers at the end of the day, it was all just work. Numbers usually.

Today’s note read, 

“To, prince cumbucket the twenty fifth

I had a lot of fun today. I hope we can do it again some day <3 thank you

From, loverboy”

George scoffed, throwing his head down in ashamed delight from the note. 

He knew his hatred for him wasn’t the same hatred as it was a few weeks ago, but he wasn’t all that objected to it. He was, still, the worst person George knew.


	6. Shell of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap shows Sapnap a note with a familiar someone’s handwriting on it. Quackity breaks in confrontation with Karl about his relationship with Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karlnapity angst im sorry...dnf comes back next chapter lawl

It was loud during lunch, students talking from every corner of the school. It was an open campus, but that never drowned out the laughter of other students from a mile away.

"Karl," Sapnap whispered into his ear, "do you wanna see something?"

Karl looked at him with interest. "Why are you whispering?" He asked with a giggle. Bad sat staring aimlessly at his phone, Quackity had his head resting on the table, and god knew where George was. 

"Because it's only for you silly," Sapnap nudged him in the shoulder. "Wanna see?"

Sapnap had been sitting at the groups table a lot more recently as his relationship with Karl progressed. They had gotten extremely close since the english project, and it made Karl happy. 

"Yes! Yes, show me," Karl nodded gladly. 

Sapnap dug through the front pocket of his backpack and took out a taped together flash card. "My friend, Dream, has been getting math tips from a girl. It's so cheesy. Look." Sapnap showed him the card.

Karl scanned the paper, his face scrunching as he read it. "That's...an odd way to sign a flash card with a math tip on it," he chuckled weakly. 

"He has a ton! It's so odd. But he's whipped for her I think," Sapnap put the card back in his bag. Karl nodded along, a small smile on his face.

He knew something Sapnap didn't know, and he would rather keep it that way. Sometimes leaving people in the dark was okay. But he took a mental note in his brain to ask George about the note. The writing was very similar to his...

Quackity slammed his fist on the table, causing the two to jump in their seats. He grabbed his bag and stormed off without a word. Karl and Sapnap's exchanged quizzical looks, shrugging in response.

"He's been off lately," Bad chimed in, looking up from his device.

Karl nodded slowly in agreement, "yeah...He's never like this. I'll talk to him after school. He'll probably be at the diner." 

"Is he usually like this?" Sapnap asked. Quackity rarely said a word to Sapnap, it was an occasional hi or even just a wave. At first Quackity was interested in getting to know him, but as time progressed that spark died and he shut Sapnap out. 

"Not at all. He's really loud and friendly. I have no idea what's going on." Karl bit his lip, expressing how worried he was for his best friend. Sapnap rubbed his back comfortingly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell. They parted their ways, Sapnap bounced to PE. 

"Dream!" He called over to the blonde. "I fixed your flash card from that chick. You're getting hella girls, huh?" He snickered, jumping around his shoulders and ruffling his hair. 

Dream's head perked up, "you did?" His face lit up happily and a bright smile fell onto his previously irritated expression. He ignored Sapnap’s ridiculous question—but, no, he was not “getting hella girls”.

"Dunno why math means so much to you, but here." Sapnap pulled the card out of his bag and handed it back to Dream. "Sorry about that though...it's ripped.”

Dream took it and put it away carefully in his backpack, letting out a relieved sigh. Sapnap didn't press any questions on him about it. 

School went by as slowly as usual. Sapnap trudged through his last classes like any normal day. He was content with his life. He was happy to have the football boys, but getting away with Karl was an alleviating feeling. Karl was the light to all his darkest days. He felt so warm next to him, something he never felt before. It was a strange and unexplainable feeling, but he didn't mind it. He never wanted it to go away in fact.

The bright smile he was faced with at the end of the day by that same bright, beautiful boy made his heart sour to cloud 9. 

"Hey Sap!" He beamed. 

Sapnap smiled wholeheartedly, giving him a chuckle. "Hi Karl. You must've had a good day."

"I did! I'm going to catch Quackity, so I can't stay and talk for long. I just wanted to see you for a bit," Karl said. "But I'll talk to you later! If you need me you know where to find me."

Karl hugged Sapnap tightly before walking off toward the gates that lead outside. His act dropped when he stepped out, worry flooding over him. His heart raced, anxiety driving him mad.

He felt bad he hadn't asked Quackity what was going on when it all started. He just assumed he wanted space. Usually they told each other everything, but the distance between them grew by the day. It hurt. 

He opened the doors to the diner he knew so well. He took a seat in a booth, setting his bag down next to him.

"Hi Karl! Just you today? Can I get you anything?" A sweet young waitress asked.

Karl just shrugged. “Is Quackity working today?” He asked quietly, almost ashamedly.

The girl nodded, “I’ll fetch him.”

Within a few minutes, Quackity was taking a seat in the bench in front of him. Karl cleared his throat before he talked,

“Hi, Q.”

“Hi Karl,” he put on a weak smile. He tapped his fingers on the table, indicating he would rather be anywhere else.

“What’s going on?” he got straight to the point. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m worried about you. You now you can tell me anything.”

“Nothing,” Quackity tried to convince. Karl frowned knowing how untrue it was. He placed a hand over Quackity’s, something they always did to calm each other down since they met. It was comforting, an establishment of trust.

“You’re not,” he lowered his voice to almost a whisper. No one was supposed to hear this conversation.

“I know,” Quackity sighed, giving in.

Karl smiled softly, happy that Quackity was starting to open up. “You can tell me.”

“I...I can’t Karl. You’ll hate me.” The shorter boy retracted his hand away from Karl’s and set it in his lap. He looked out the window, avoiding eye contact.

Karl shook his head, “I could never hate you...Quackity? Is it because of Sapnap?”

Quackity seemed to freeze, opening his mouth a few times as to say a word but couldn’t get anything out.

“If you hate Sapnap I can stop tal—“

Quackity cut him off. “No, no. Shut up. You can do whatever you want. I shouldn’t stop you from anything.” He turned to leave the booth, but Karl reached over to grab his sleeve and pulled him back. 

“Don’t say that, you know I’m your best friend. I would do anything for you,” Karl spoke in a hopeless tone. His heart sank to his feet. He couldn’t lose Quackity. Not like this. 

“You like Sapnap more, it’s fine,” he snorted, shaking the other boy’s hand away.

Karl’s brows furrowed together, bewildered at what Quackity had said. How could he ever think that? “No—No! No, Q. You’re my best friend. My favorite person. You know that...Where did you get that idea from?”

Quackity didn’t respond for a bit. He bit down on his lip and blinked incoming tears away. “I feel like I’m nothing to you now Karl. I tried to like him—but the way...” Karl nodded him on, telling him to continue. Quackity’s fist slammed on the table. “The way you talk to each other...How you spend your day with each other! How you look at each other!” 

“You know you can always hang out with us,” Karl tried to include him. 

Quackity shook his head. “You don’t fucking get it Karl! I can’t...I can’t do that.” 

“You can! Why are you being...so selfish? You’re never like this, why is it different?” Karl seemed to regret his words immediately, but he didn’t apologize. 

Quackity seemed horrified by those words. “I don’t care anymore. It’s fine. Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” He tore himself off the seat and stormed out of the diner, leaving Karl to ponder to himself.

He walked quickly down the cracked sidewalk he knew so well. He could barely see through his blurred eyes due to the tears that couldn’t stay in no matter how much he tried. He maneuvered his way through the people that blocked the way, his only goal to make it home and break down to himself.

He couldn’t process why he felt so broken by the fact Karl found a new friend. A piece of him used to hope that Karl could have liked him back the same way Quackity liked him. But it was crushed within a few weeks. 

“Hey, whoa!” A boy cried after Quackity ran into him. 

Quackity was about to cuss them out, but stopped when he looked up to see who it was. His heart dropped. Sapnap stood not too tall over him, a worried face stuck on him. Quackity would rather it be anyone else in that moment. The fact Sapnap was seeing him so vulnerable scared him.

“Oh-Dude. You alright...? Holy shit,” he asked full of concern. 

Quackity couldn’t say anything. He wiped his face of stray tears and nodded. He was fine. 

Sapnap grabbed his wrist and tugged him along, going behind a building where no one could see them. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Quackity didn’t respond, he stood there with his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and looking down. He didn’t want to face the very person he was envious of.

“I was just going to pick up Karl...But, uh...Since we ran into each other I thought I should check on you,” he shrugged with a weak chuckle. 

Quackity scoffed. “Of course you were going to pick up Karl...I should’ve guessed,” he mumbled under his breath.

Sapnap waved off the remark. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” Quackity shrugged.

“Do you like Karl...as in like... more than a friend?” He asked. 

The question stung Quackity’s heart. He didn’t want to answer, but his silence was an answer in itself. 

“He talks about you. A lot. He misses hanging out with you, and the distance hurts him. It’s my fault, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to start anything.” 

Quackity rolled his eyes and began walking away. “He’s happier with you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> karInappity on twt


End file.
